Secret Valley
The Secret Valley has its own wiki Tiny Farm Season 2 The Secret Valley map is one of the Vacation Locations you are able to travel to in the Tiny Farm game, added in 2015. As the current final map, it is one of the most expensive for a player to improve, and offers the highest rewards. Items and upgrades are unlocked with Animal Points (AP) as well as gold or bells. This map also introduces a new currency, called Seeds, earned by playing the Mystery Cave minigame. The Secret Valley can be unlocked once a player reaches 1000 AP, Level 30, or can be unlocked early for 150 . As with all maps, the player will start with six animal slots and a "7x" map space. Buildings The Secret Valley comes with several unique items, differing slightly than in other maps in a similar as the Tiny Zoo does. A player will start with several standard items: the Secret Valley House, Message Board, and several deco items including a Black Oak, Old Rocks 1 and 3, Red Wild Flower, Pink Fairy Tree, and Rocky Road pathways. Secret Valley House The Secret Valley House is the functional equivalent of the House, Tiny Beach House, Toy Village House, and Ticket Booth. It contains the standard features of map settings and space upgrades, the player's Animal Points and Sanctum Points, as well as listing the total amount of blessings from Sanctums, and a Sanctum list that allows players to view individual Sanctums' upgrades. A player may also upgrade Sanctums from the Secret Valley House. Upgrades to the map require Animal Points or may be unlocked early using bells. Each upgrade gives the player a certain amount of Sanctum Points to use. Each map upgrade unlocks more floor tiles for expansion with gold. Sanctum Points By upgrading the Secret Valley map, a player may obtain Sanctum Points (SP). SP are used up by placing Sanctums. When a Sanctum is removed, the SP becomes free to use to place another Sanctum. A player's total SP are displayed in the Store in the upper right corner, and in the Secret Valley House menu. Land Tiles Similar to the Toy Village, the Secret Valley map can be expanded with tiles purchased with gold. Sanctums Sanctums are buildings, and each Sanctum gives a unique blessing to all animals placed on the map as well as adding to a players SP. Sanctums may be purchased with gold or bells, depending on the version. Flower Sanctums 2 and 3 require a certain amount of SP before being placed. Fruit Shop The Fruit Shop takes the place of the standard map shop, allowing players to spend Seeds from the Mystery Cave minigame to purchase Fruit. Fruit hatch like eggs into unique Secret Valley animals. A player's Seeds are listed in the Fruit Shop in the upper right corner. Seeds may not be purchased with bells or cash. Animal Storage The Animal Storage is, as in other maps, a useful tool to store excess animals and move animals between maps. It is available for purchase for 1000 in the Shop and adds 10,000 . Mystery Cave The Mystery Cave is a minigame unique to the Secret Valley, and has three different 'gates' or levels for a player to use. It is essentially a find and match memory 'card' game. Players can buy skills to assist them in every play. Players can choose to play a practice game at no cost. The reward for playing Mystery Cave are called Seeds, a currency used in the Fruit Shop. *Silver Gate The Silver Gate costs 15 to play, and gives the player a total of 15 card flips. All skills may be used. *Golden Gate The Golden Gate costs 12 to play, and gives the player unlimited card flips. All skills may be used. *Rainbow Gate The Rainbow Gate is currently unavailable. It is only available during special events, and remains locked until the next one. All skills may be used. Typically, plays are purchased through the use of special tickets awarded during an event. *Skills Skills cost 2 each time they are used, and are the same cost across all levels. *Hint Hint will show six random pairs of cards for three seconds automatically at the beginning of a game. *Auto Play Auto Play will play the game automatically according to the number of flips a player possesses. *Clairvoyance This skill allows a player to see through a card of their choice at any time during the game. Animals okapis~desert foxes~dodos~owls~jaguars~monkeys~lemurs~tigers Related Pages * Toy Village * Tiny Beach * Tiny Zoo * Tiny Farm Category:Vacation locations